Mirando estrellas
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Mirar las estrellas en una noche de luna llena puede desencadenar sentimientos que probablemente no conocíamos...  FubukixHaruna de clasificación K


_¡Hola chicos! Sé que debería subir un capítulo de "Perfect" (y lo haré, no desesperen); pero esta idea la tenía en mente desde hace un buen tiempo y hasta ahora pude escribirla -.- culpen a la escuela… pero bueno… este fic se desarrolla… en el arc de los aliens (pero no está relacionado con "Perfect")._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5._

Ella estaba sentada en el pasto, era de noche y había luna llena, una hermosa luna llena, y aunque todas las luces estaban apagadas, la plateada luz de la luna lo cubría todo.

Haruna amaba ver las estrellas, sobre todo en las noches de luna llena, porque parecía que estaban preparándose para un hermoso baile, todo era plateado… con unos matices de azul marino en un inmenso fondo negro…

—¿Otonashi-san?—dijo Fubuki en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible, Haruna volteó a verlo algo sorprendida— ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

—Lo mismo digo Fubuki-kun—dijo ella sonriendo—pero es que hoy hay luna llena y… no podía perdérmelo—siéntate si quieres, hasta donde sé mirar las estrellas no tiene precio…

—Qué bueno—dijo Fubuki sonriendo y sentándose a su lado, miró al cielo y se quedó pensando

—¿Por qué has venido aquí?—preguntó Haruna

—Eh… lo olvidé…—mintió Fubuki

—¿Cómo vas con… tu problema?—preguntó Haruna, Fubuki simplemente suspiró—debe ser un poco difícil ¿verdad?

—Bastante… pero no quiero hablar de eso…—dijo Fubuki seriamente

Haruna se quedó en silencio y se quedó mirando el cielo, Fubuki también miró el cielo y ambos suspiraron al no saber qué decirse. De repente, una de las estrellas comenzó a brillar, más y más hasta alumbrar tanto que parecía una bengala y después se apagó. Haruna se levantó de golpe y se quedó viendo el punto opaco que estaba perdiendo su luz. Se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó una risita.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que vimos?—preguntó Haruna emocionada

—Eh… una estrella que se apagó…

—¡Exacto! Vimos la muerte de una estrella, lo cual seguramente sucedió hace millones de años, pero que hoy la luz de esa explosión nos llegó y tuvimos la oportunidad de verlo… las posibilidades de ver algo así son únicas… no creo que volvamos a ver algo así—Haruna estaba tan emocionada que había olvidado que todos estaban dormidos

—Haruna, baja un poco la voz

—Lo siento—dijo Haruna sonrojándose—pero es que… fue un evento único…

—Descuida, lo entiendo… y me alegro de haberlo visto con alguien que lo apreció tanto como yo… aunque creo que no he podido expresarme como tú… ya sabes…

—Entiendo… eh… ¿sabes? A pesar de que creas que no puedes librarte de ese problema, yo sé que podrás, eres valiente y eres más fuerte de lo que crees…

—Lo dices porque no lo has vivido—agregó Fubuki secamente

—No, pero yo creo en ti, yo creo que podrás…—dijo Haruna tranquilamente sentándose al lado de él, Fubuki pudo notar la sinceridad en la voz de Haruna

—¿Por qué me dices esto?—preguntó Fubuki algo apesumbrado

—Porque… yo te considero mi amigo y mis amigos son muy importantes para mí… además… quiero que sepas que no estás solo, cuentas conmigo y con los chicos…—respondió Haruna tranquilamente—además, tu eres como una estrella, eres brillante, pero si te sigues presionando si llegarás a ser casi perfecto, pero… después de ese gran destello, explotarás… y te hundirás como en un agujero negro e incluso podrías llevarte a las personas que te rodean… es mejor que seas simplemente una estrella normal, porque ya eres increíble así…

Fubuki se quedó sin palabras, ella sonaba tan segura, y hasta cierto grado tenía mucha razón… Haruna sonrió y lo abrazó, Fubuki se soprendió un poco, pero la abrazó también. Ella se separó de él y se levantó de nuevo, ayudó a Fubuki a levantarse, era hora de dormir.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Era tarde, ella iba muy tarde, le había prometido que se verían esa noche, a pesar de que no era luna llena, igualmente la luna brillaba con toda la intensidad que era posible; Haruna corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al campo donde debía verse con Fubuki.

—Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde—dijo Haruna un poco cansada y se sentó al lado de Fubuki, él le sonrió

—No hay problema, me dio tiempo de pensar—respondió Fubuki

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En lo que dijiste, cuando me comparaste con una estrella—dijo Fubuki y Haruna se sonrojó—pero además de eso, me di cuenta de que lo que necesitaba era a ti—dijo abrazándola Haruna recargó su cabeza en su hombro—me ayudaste esa vez, estuviste para mí cuando tuve el problema en Hakuren y estoy seguro de que siempre lo harás.

—Yo te lo dije ¿no es así?—dijo Haruna algo orgullosa, Fubuki rio y asintió, una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo—vaya, parece que sí vamos a poder ver la lluvia de estrellas y qué conveniente que fuera hoy, hubiera sido hermoso que sucediera en nuestra boda…—agregó levantando su cabeza y mirando las estrellas

—Feliz aniversario Haruna—dijo Fubuki tomando con cuidado su rostro para tenerla frente a él y besándola cariñosamente, con mucho amor, como si incluso pensara que tal vez se escaparía de sus brazos…

Cuando se separaron, sonrieron y continuaron mirando las estrellas abrazados y tomados de las manos, ambos miraron admirados el cielo, era el espectáculo más hermoso que habían visto y estaban felices, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

_Bueno chicos, otro hermoso final precipitado XD Ah, de verdad es hermoso cuando tenemos la oportunidad de ver cuando muere una estrella. Espero que les haya gustado, si dejan un review recuerden no aventar tomatazos tan fuertes._

_¡Nos vemos! Bye bye!_


End file.
